Do you take this man?
by secret soubi
Summary: Yuuri X Wolfram. The wedding of the century  in Shin Makoku  is about to take place. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think it's time you two boys got married?" All heads in the room turned, in shock, towards Cheri-sama. "Well you've been engaged for over a year and I love weddings!"

Yuuri's expression was the picture of horrified, while across the dinner table, Wolfram looked elated.

"It'll be fabulous and I'll get to see my lovely Wolfram in his wedding dress!"

"NO! No dress - I mean - No Wedding!"

Before Yuuri could continue, Anishina had the look of a scientist who had just made a discovery and announced, "I think it's a good idea. Greta needs a mother and Shin Makoku needs a queen."

"Are you forgetting that Wolfram is a guy!"

Cheri-sama stood, completely disregarding Yuuri's objections. "Shin Makoku will have a grand celebration! Anishina, Gwendel, we have preparations to make. You too, Gunter." Gunter, who was on the verge of tears, followed the calculating women and a bored-looking Gwendel out. Yuuri heard the cries of 'Yuuri-heika' echo down the corridor.

Yuuri sank into his chair in exasperation. Meanwhile, Conrad looked amused and Murata cleared his throat. "Might as well accept it now Shibuya."

"You should be grateful to marry someone as handsome and charming as me." Yuuri faced Wolfram and realised it was the first time he had spoken since the mention of marriage. Yuuri had never seen him look so excited, he face beaming, holding the biggest grin. It almost deflated the stress of trying to reject Cheri-sama's proposals. Almost.

"Look Wolfram, I didn't even mean to propose to you in the first place. And marriage? I'm still in high school! And you're a guy!"

Wolfram 'humfed' and then said, "None of that matters, I'd make a good partner as son of the previous Maoh and your family love me. As for Greta, I'm practically her parent already."

Said girl had been tucking into her meal, swinging her legs gleefully and looked up at the mention of her name. "Wolfram would be a great mother. He already looks after me when you're gone". Greta put down her cutlery and ran to Yuuri, gazing up at him with puppy eyes.

"Pleeeeease~ Yuuri~"

* * *

><p>Just an opening chapter to a fic, I've had planned for ages but never had the balls to write lol. And I'm writing this between essays. There's going to be about 5 chapters in total. Think you can guess whats going to happen... :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, why are we here?"

"Well, I thought we would follow the English tradition before a wedding and throw you a stag party." Conrad explained.

"But I'm underage."

"You're nearly seventeen and the legal age in Shin Makoku is fifteen, remember?"

"Mom and Dad will kill me if they ever find out…"

Of course, Yuuri had caved in to Greta's pleading. Talk about a daughter complex. Over the past two months, Yuuri had been dragged around cake stores by Cheri-sama, groped to within-an-inch-of-his-life for suit measurements by Gunter, asked for his opinion on flower arrangements a million times by Gwendel, listened to the in-depth plan of the upcoming day with Conrad and forced to write his vows by Murata. Even Shori had written a best man's speech. The only thing that remained unchanged was waking up to find Wolfram under his bad covers in his pink nightie.

Conrad opened the pub door for Yuuri and he stepped inside, already disguised as a normal citizen. The maoh had flat out refused to go to a strip club (if they existed in Shin Makoku) or any kind of brothel. Even Conrad had to accept such a forceful demand, though, he wouldn't have took Yuuri to such places anyway. Added to the risk of facing Wolfram's wrath, if he was ever found out.

Murata, Shori, Gunter and Gwendel all entered after Yuuri. The pub was predictably busy at this time of evening, but looked cosy and not too rough. They all took seats around a large empty table and ordered a drink, when the waitress came over.

"What shall we do?" Yuuri asked, he didn't know much about this particular tradition.

"I thought we could play some drinking games." Conrad said with a smile.

~3 hours later~

Yuuri was resting his face on the cool table and suddenly found his whole situation amusing. Being Maoh and getting married to an 83 year old dude. Conrad, as expected, held his drink well, as a professional host would. Shori, having given up telling Yuuri not to drink, was falling asleep on his hand, while his elbow started to slip off the table. Gwendel also seemed used to alcohol, but was pink cheeked and less sulky-looking than usual. Gunter was wailing and bawling all over Gwendel. Then there was Murata, who could have passed for the most sober person in Shin Makoku, as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose in his usual calculative manner. Yozak had even joined them, 2 hours late, and was sat on the outside of the group, looking deceivingly asleep, but Yuuri knew he was on guard.

"How many gamessss are there left to gooo?" Yuuri slurred and finished his question off with a hiccup.

Conrad held back a chuckle. "Only one. The most important one. Truth or dare."

Having heard stories about this game, Yuuri was about to protest, until Murata chimed in with a "I'll go first."

All the group, except Shori and Yozak, turned to look at Murata. "I choose truth."

Something that Yuuri had been curious about for a while suddenly came to mind. "Were the Great Sage and Shinou dating?"

Murata smirked and his glasses glinted in the light when he said, "Maybe".

Protests burst out around the table at the lack of a proper answer, but soon moved onto Gwendel, who also chose truth. Yuuri asked the question again this time, asking "Anishina-san said youuuu make things as a hobbyyyyy, what… do youuuu make?"

Gwendel stiffened, but being a man who thought it unacceptable to lie to the maoh, turned is head away and mumbled, "Stuffed animals". Conrad and Gunter were unsurprised, Murata amused, Yuuri surprised and even Yozak's face twitched. Shori woke up with a start, when Yuuri heaved with laughter, which the alcohol refused to let him restrain.

Conrad, quickly moving on to end his brother's embarressment, said "It's my turn now and I choose dare."

Murata had an idea. "We know you're a ladies man, but can you persuade HIM to by you a drink?" He pointed to a big burly man at the counter, by himself. Yuuri was in hysterics again and even Gwendel sniggered, but Conrad looked confident. He stood up and marched to the bar, to sit on the stool next to the man. Yuuri heard Yozak say to himself, "Too easy." Watching Conrad engage in conversation, smile on 'full-beam', Yuuri saw the hench man struggle with himself. Then, the bar maid was called over, and the next second, Conrad was walking back with a pint of larger in his hand. Yuuri was amazed and asked how he did it. All he got in reply was, "It's a secret".

Next was Gunter's turn, who had stopped being a sad drunk and replied with surprising seriousness, "Dare". Conrad put his finger and thumb to his chin in thought.

"Kiss Gwendel."

Gunter's eyes went wide, but then he smiled and, before Gwendel could protest, smacked their lips together and then passed out on his lap. Shocked expressions covered everyone's faces, but none more that Gwendel's.

Murata jumped in, "Your turn now, Yuuri".

"I'm not kissssing Gwendel."

"Pick truth then."

"Okayyy. Fineeee. Truth."

"What think about Wolfram?"

Yuuri stopped and thought for a second. "…Welllll, he's aggressive, always threatening me and always calls me 'wimp'. …Buuuuuuut he's a good fighter and clever, even if he'sss reallyyy arrogant….helped bearbees… If he were a girlll…I mean he's reallyyyy pretty… hair and eyessss…and the nighiesss…suit him…and I can't imagine beeeeing maoh without…."

As Yuuri passed out on the table, Conrad announced the end of the stag night, while Murata pushed a button on his phone to end the recording. "Wedding present complete."

* * *

><p>:D awww lol. I kept having inspiration for this chapter when I was in bed. So about 5 times I turned the light off, got into bed, thought of something, turned the light back on and wrote it down. Anyway, I bet you can guess what the next chapter will be...<p>

btw accidental gunter/gwendal and shinou/sage fandom. :D It was hard to think of dares/truths.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

_That lying cheating henachoko, _Wolfram thought to himself. _If he goes anywhere near another woman- I'll – I'll –. _Of course, Wolfram had discovered that Yuuri had gone to a pub, having overheard the maids gossiping, so his usual possessive streak had been manipulating every thought. But, by the time he had heard the news, Yuuri had already left the castle and Wolfram's mother dragged him off for one of these so called 'hen parties'.

"My darling Wolfram, as is custom, I got you a present before your big day", Cheri passed her son a pink box with a bow wrapped around it. She winked and followed up by saying, "Open it later. We have a party to enjoy."

Wolfram put the present to one side and looked around at the newly decorated hall. The main theme was obviously pink, a colour Wolfram was fond of himself. His mother continued to outdo herself with masses of banners and tables after tables of wine and chocolate orientated foods.

The guests had arrived. Cheri welcomed in Greta, Gisela, Anishina and even Ulrike-sama. The small and deceptively young-looking woman turned and smiled at Wolfram's surprise. "His Highness insisted I indulge myself enough to attend any wedding related events."

Then, surprising Wolfram further, a horde of women from the temple turned up. Added to the four maids serving, the whole hall was filled with girls. Wolfram thought it was strange that he was the only guy and half-expected Yozak to show up in a dress again. _And Yuuri said Shin Makoku traditions are strange._

"Wolfram~ come look what Yuuri and His Highness brought back from their last trip to Earth." Curiosity piqued, Wolfram joined his mother and Anishina-san, who were gazing at a small metallic object sat on the table.

"They left instructions" Anishina spoke. " 'Just push the button with the triangle on, it's running on battery'…?" She followed the instruction and they all got a shock when noise emerged from it.

"The note also says, 'It's a CD player, press the button with the square on to stop the music'."

_This was music! _Wolfram thought. Although thinking back, he vaguely remembered hearing something similar when he last visited Yuuri's homeland. An energetic beat filled the hall and, even though the maidens looked lost at first, they were soon following his mother, twirling around to the tunes.

Wolfram resigned himself to stop thinking about Yuuri and that he could punish him once the young maoh got back, if need be. The blond spent the next few hours eating as many calories as possible, sipping wine like the professional he is and being pulled onto the dance floor by his mother and Greta. Laughing gleefully, the little girl had said, "What?~ Can't dance, Wolfram?"

To which he puffed out his chest and replied, "Of course I can…just not to this music."

This caused him to remember that tomorrow, after the ceremony, he would start the after party by dancing (preferably to slower music) with Yuuri. …Waltzing, in this very hall, with Yuuri. The maoh's arm would wrap around his waist, their torsos together, their hands linked. Yuuri would be unable to avert his gaze and Wolfram would claim his full attention, like he so craved.

Now tired from restraining his own thoughts, Wolfram announced that he was going to bed. His mother agreed that he should get his 'beauty sleep', promptly hugged him and then started to end the party. Wolfram left the hall, not forgetting to pick up his present, and headed to his/Yuuri's bedroom. He was surprised to find Yuuri already in bed, flushed and muttering in his sleep. Avoiding the temptation to shake the sleeping body awake, the blond declared, "Fine, I'll question you tomorrow", and expectedly, got not reply. Wolfram quickly changed into one of his many nighties, that were kept in this room in spite of Yuuri's protests, and slipped into the bed. The maoh smelt of alcohol, but was still warm and comfy to snuggle up against.

Just before going to sleep, Wolfram opened the nearly-forgotten-present and couldn't hold back a grin when he saw that it was a brand new bottle of his mother's special perfume.

* * *

><p>I. AM. ON. A. ROLL!~ lol hope this chapter wasn't too filler-y. If you know what I mean. I hate fillers. This, however, must be the least R rated fics I've done so far, so I thought about changing the rating, but then I thought about the upcoming honeymoon and left the rating as it is.<p> 


End file.
